


There's Two

by bisexualbarry



Series: sebastian/barry/oliver [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Bisexual Barry Allen, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Sebastian just wants to finish high school with as much dignity that he has left. That all goes out the window when he suddenly finds himself kissing his brother's boyfriend.





	There's Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernsongs/gifts).



> this started out as a self-indulgent fluff piece that spiraled a bit (lol oops). want to do a part two where theyre in the relationship a few years later, and yeah
> 
> i can already see this becoming a regular thing for me to write about, LMAO
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i blame you, aislynn~~

Sebastian was well aware of the fact that he and his younger twin, Barry, had different friends, and ran in different circles, for the most part. Where he himself was rather athletic and in the Warblers, Barry preferred Science Olympiad and chess club. While they were still close, and friendly with each other’s friends, they didn’t hang out much together during school hours. They had also been at Dalton Academy for long enough where people could usually tell them apart if they saw either of them in the hallway. Barry had more freckles over the bridge of his nose, and Sebastian always had his hair gelled.

Recently, a couple of rich kids transferred to Dalton instead of being sent to Juvie due to a party gone bad. It wasn’t the first time, and Sebastian doubted it would be the last, so he didn’t really think much of it when he saw two new faces in his English class. The blond kid gave him a grin, and Sebastian merely quirked an eyebrow at him before focusing back on whatever the teacher was droning on about.

After class let out, Sebastian was one of the first people out, and he quickly made his way to the cafeteria for lunch. Barry was reading (not that Sebastian was surprised by that) when he got there, and didn’t even look up as Sebastian sat next to him. Quirking an eyebrow, Sebastian peeked at the cover before poking Barry in the shoulder.

“I know you’re here, Sebastian, I don’t have to acknowledge you every time you see me,” Barry said, looking up from his book to give an unimpressed look at Sebastian. “What’s up with you? You look like someone didn’t compliment your new haircut today.”

“Well, for one, no one has,” Sebastian said before pausing and lightly punching his brother in the arm. “Anyway, there’s these two new kids and they’re both in my English class. They kept looking at me like they've seen me before, but I didn't recognize either of them.”

Barry shrugged. “I don’t have them in any of my classes so far, so I doubt they know me,” he said. He bookmarked his page before sitting up more to talk to Sebastian. “Just ignore them, though. Cisco was telling me earlier how annoying they are in class, so I wouldn’t let it bother you.”

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Barry huffed out a laugh. “Right, how could I forget the almighty Sebastian Allen doesn’t let anyone bother him?”

Chuckling, Sebastian looked over at where all the Warblers were waiting in line before letting out a sigh. “You should really try out for the Warblers, Bear. I know your chess club isn’t going to be a thing this year, so you have the time.”

“I keep telling the principal that we’re only one member short, so there’s no reason to disband it for the year, but he won’t listen to me,” Barry ranted, pouting afterward, making Sebastian chuckle. “You could’ve easily helped me out and joined, you know how to play chess. Dad taught us both.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like it enough to join a club for it,” Sebastian replied. “Anyway, you’re avoiding my question.”

Barry let out a sigh. “I’ll think about it. Between helping you with your homework, doing my own, and Science Olympiad, I already have my hands full.”

“I never said you had to help me, Barry, that was your own choice,” Sebastian reminded his twin.

“Seb, you nearly failed Chemistry last year. Whether you like to admit it or not, my tutoring really helps you.” Barry shoved his book into his backpack and stood up. “C’mon, let’s get some food. I want to eat the special of the day before all the Warblers do.”

**~*~**

By some miracle, Sebastian was able to convince Barry to try out for the Warblers. He made it on, of course, Barry’s voice wasn’t much different from Sebastian’s own. It gave them more time to spend together, which they liked. School and clubs often made it hard to get together, despite Barry helping Sebastian with some of his classes.

The blond guy from his English class waved at him in the hallways, sending him a flirty smile every so often. Sebastian thought it was weird, and ignored him for most of the time. Blondie didn’t seem too phased by being ignored, though, and said hey every time they were near each other. Despite sharing a class, Sebastian never bothered to learn his name.

One day as they were walking to Warbler practice, Barry suddenly stopped Sebastian in the hallway, before they could walk into the practice room. “Seb, can I talk to about something? Something...personal.”

“Of course.” Sebastian lead them to a more secluded part of the hallway before facing Barry. “What’s up?”

“I’ve been talking with this guy,” Barry admitted, his cheeks slowly turning pink. “And I really like him, but he also has a bit of a reputation, so I’m scared to do anything with him.”

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in thought a minute before he spoke. “You know what I think? You should try with something smaller, like a study date or something. And if by reputation, you mean similar to me, then he may be willing to settle down with the right person. Just don’t really rush into it or anything. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. Thank you, Seb.”

Roughly a month later, Barry was almost always in a great mood. Sebastian was happy that he was happy, and didn’t say much in terms of teasing his twin. If Barry was happy, then so was Sebastian.

When it came to seeing the blond in the hallways, the smiles had slowly grown softer whenever Sebastian caught his eyes. He still managed to avoid talking to the other male, but it was still weird at how persistent he was. Even the blond’s friend gave him a wave every so often.

“I swear to God if the weird kid keeps making googly eyes at me, I’m going to lose it,” Sebastian said as he sat next to Barry at lunch.

“You’re still having problems with him?” Nick asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I thought for sure he’d cool off by now.”

“You know, you never did give us a name. This guy has been chasing you for how long now? I need details, man,” Jeff said, staring at Sebastian.

“Because I never caught his name,” Sebastian admitted. “He’s in my English class, but you know how much I tune out the hag who teaches it.”

“Trust me, based on your notes, what little there are anyway, that is rather true,” Barry spoke up before popping a fry into his mouth.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed at him a minute before rolling his eyes and looking away. “It’s just weird. Anyway, Barry, how’s your dating life going? Who is it you have heart eyes for?”

Barry blushed hotly as Jeff and Nick’s attentions were both suddenly on him. He shuffled closer to Sebastian (a tendency he’s had since they were younger. Sebastian is older by three minutes, and Barry always curled close to him whenever he was scared or embarrassed) and let out a soft “I really like him.”

“Who is it?” Sebastian asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oliver Queen?”

“Who?”

“Seriously, Seb? He’s the guy who Iris is constantly talking about. He’s the son of Robert Queen, a very wealthy businessman is Starling City,” Barry answered in disbelief. “I can’t believe you don’t know who he is. If he had posters, I’m more than certain they’d be plastered all over Iris’s bedroom walls.”

“I don’t pay attention to half the shit Iris says, in all honesty.” Sebastian stole one of Barry’s fries, ignoring the protest coming from his brother.

“That surprises me. Usually when people talk about attractive guys, you’re all ears,” Barry said with a snort.

Sebastian suddenly snickered. “Do you remember when we came out to Dad? I said I was gay and then you said you were bi, and he was just like-”

“- _’I knew you two had similar interests, but I didn’t think it would extend to this, too’_ ,” Barry finished before the pair dissolved into giggles. “And then we both had a massive crush on Harry Styles. I even remember you freaking out when you sang _Live While We’re Young_ with the Warblers and you got to sing lead.”

Sebastian blushed hotly, as his friends around him laughed. He glared at Barry, who was positively beaming at revealing that bit of information to the others. Once he had seemed to collect himself more, Nick spoke up.

“Dude, you all told us you hated One Direction,” he said between giggles.

“Are you kidding? Sebastian was absolutely obsessed with them,” Barry said, laughing. “Both of us loved Harry Styles, but him more so. Had posters up in our room and everything.”

“ _What?_ " Nick asked, laughing loudly and drawing the attention of other people in the cafeteria. Sebastian was sure he resembled a tomato. “Aw, Sebby, it’s okay! They have good music.”

“Yeah, and I liked them, too. Unless you forgot.” Barry gently squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder. “Hey, by the way, I have a date tonight, so I won’t be able to be able to help you with your economics homework tonight.”

“Okay. Do you need the sex talk?” Sebastian asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Barry lightly shoved Sebastian. “But I do need help picking out an outfit, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, totally. We all know you can’t dress yourself, anyway. We’re all thankful we have to wear a uniform so we don’t have to see the travesty of your everyday wear.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Barry said, but he was laughing anyway.

**~*~**

“Babe.”

Sebastian didn’t turn at the sound of a stranger’s voice behind him. He did freeze when there were suddenly arms wrapping around. “Get your fucking hands off me, man,” he said, shoving the stranger off of him. He spun around to see the blond guy staring wide eyed at him, his friend looking just as shocked behind him. “Why do you keep waving at me?” was all he could think to say.

“Because you’re my boyfriend,” he replied slowly, like Sebastian was stupid. “Seriously, babe, what’s gotten into you.”

“Maybe you should kiss him. He’d remember you, then,” the friend spoke up, having recovered from his shock to snicker.

Blondie smirked and pulled Sebastian in for a kiss. Sebastian had to admit, the guy knew how to kiss. He allowed himself to kiss back, just for a brief moment. Honestly, he never even intended to get _too_ into it.

“Seb? Why are you kissing my boyfriend?”

The sound of Barry’s voice had Sebastian quickly pulling away from the guy. Sebastian turned to look at his twin, who had a heartbroken look on his face. Blondie, for his part, kept looking between the twins and trying to decide who to focus on. He finally settled on Barry. “You’re a twin?”

“Yeah.” Barry’s eyes never strayed from Sebastian’s, even as they filled with tears. “You of all people should know how difficult it is for me, Sebastian. I’m not like you, I can’t just befriend anybody, or even date whoever I feel like it. And the one guy who actually wants to date _me_ , and not _you_ , and you go and make out with him in the middle of the hallway. How could you?”

Sebastian’s mouth suddenly felt dry, and he couldn’t come up with a proper response as Barry suddenly fled. He turned to Blondie, who he now knew to be Oliver Queen. “So you’re Oliver,” he said lamely before letting out a huff. “Makes sense as to why you kept waving at me.”

“I didn’t even know he had a twin,” Oliver said quietly, his whole face red. The bell rang for the start of class, but the three of them were all frozen to their spots, even if Oliver’s friend looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. “I’ve never seen you two together, anyway. Barry and I have different lunches.”

“I forgot you two are new here,” Sebastian said, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening them again. “Most people here can spot the subtle differences between us.”

“Looking at you closely, I notice you have less freckles than he does,” Oliver’s friend said, staring at Sebastian’s face.

“What even is your name, I’ve never bothered to learn it in our class.”

“Oh, right. I’m Tommy. We have a class together?” Tommy furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, English. Though, you both probably thought you had it with Barry. Makes sense, I guess. The teachers know not to call on me unless they want some smartass answer.” Sebastian straightened up. “Anyway, I should go talk to Barry. You aren’t the ones he’s upset with.”

Pushing off the wall, Sebastian made his way to the dorms part of Dalton. Barry was sharing a room with Nick, and from the numerous times he’s been there, it wasn’t too hard to navigate his way through the long corridors. Knocking on the correct door, Sebastian waited until Barry gave his okay before entering. When Barry didn’t, Sebastian grew concerned, and entered anyway.

Barry had the bed to the right of the door, and he was curled into a ball under the covers. After making sure the door was shut, Sebastian made his way to Barry’s bed, and sat down on it. He put a hand on Barry’s shoulder, heart falling when Barry just curled away from it, instead of into the touch like he usually did.

“Barry, I’m...so sorry,” Sebastian started. Barry was honestly the only person Sebastian would ever willingly apologize to. Barry was his brother, his _twin_ , he didn’t want to ruin their relationship. Sebastian wasn’t sure if either of them could really afford to lose each other, given their past.

Their parents had been killed by a crazed murderer when they were eleven, and it had been in the insistence of Joe West that they don’t get split up. Joe himself had ended up taking the twins in, despite already having two young kids under his roof. Iris and Wally shared a room, and Barry and Sebastian shared the other. Francine had been hesitant for a while at having four kids in their home, but quickly warmed up to the two boys.

Barry and Sebastian had always been attached at the hip. Iris always complained that there was never time for her whenever they played, but Barry made sure to include her in their games. Kids teased them all the time throughout school because their parents had been killed. Sure, the guy was eventually caught, but Barry and Sebastian were still without their biological parents. Joe and Francine were nice enough, and let them keep their last name, even after the adoption.

Bullying got so bad after a while in Central City, that they were soon transferred to Dalton Academy on scholarship. Being in a new school had been hard, but they could always rely on one another to get through it. Even when they made new friends, they were always there for each other.

Which is why Sebastian felt so guilty. Barry always had been the shyer between the two of them, and didn’t like putting himself out there too much in fear of it being used against him. Sebastian always tried to get Barry to get out of his shell more, which is more than likely why Barry had felt so hurt by his twin’s actions. Even if Sebastian didn’t know who he was kissing, he was still kissing the person Barry finally reached out to romantically.

“God, I know you’ll probably never forgive me. Which, granted, I can completely understand. I didn’t even know I was kissing Oliver, which isn’t really an excuse to do it anyway. I should’ve paid more attention to what you were saying, maybe looked him up so I knew.” Sebastian let out a soft sigh, and played with a loose piece of fabric on Barry’s blanket. “I really am sorry, Bear. It wasn’t my intention to ever hurt you.”

Barry was quiet for a while, probably staring at the family photos he had taped to his walls. There were quite a few of the two of them, some with the Wests, and one or two including Nora and Henry Allen. Sebastian couldn’t help but worry that he went too far this time, and that Barry would never speak to him again.

Thankfully, that wasn’t what happened. Barry sat up and faced Sebastian. His eyes were red rimmed, and there were dried tear tracks on his face. “Seb, I’m...I know you didn’t know, so I can’t really hold that against you. I’m sorry for yelling at you in front of everybody, though. But...you really hurt me. You have to at least understand where I’m coming from.”

“I do, Barry. And I really regret kissing Oliver. I know he didn’t know, either, but...look, I regret it. So much. I really do know how hard it is for you to put yourself out there like that.” Sebastian grabbed Barry’s hands, and gave them a gentle squeeze. “I love you, Bear. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me, you big dork,” Barry said with a giggle, lifting a weight off Sebastian’s shoulders. “I do see where you’re coming from, too. Although I do agree that you probably should’ve looked him up.”

“We should probably talk to Oliver at some point today. Poor guy is probably freaking out in the middle of class,” Sebastian said, causing another laugh from Barry.

“I’m not mad at him, he doesn’t need to worry. I never really talked about having a twin with him. Only that I had a brother and two adoptive siblings.” Barry laid his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Can we skip the rest of today’s classes? I don’t really feel up to attending them.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Later on, the two of them met up with Oliver in the library. Sebastian wondered where Tommy was hiding as they sat in the two available seats in front of the older blond. Oliver looked up, startled, and paled slightly when he saw who was sitting in front of him. His eyes flitted from one boy to the other before landing on Barry. “Barry, I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Barry said, smiling. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile himself. “I’m not mad at you, I promise. Like I told Seb, I never really told you I had a twin, anyway.”

“I’m kind of proud of you for being able to tell us apart,” Sebastian commented, quirking an eyebrow as he stared Oliver down. “After meeting us, people usually can’t.”

“Well your postures help a bit. Barry slouches into himself a bit, and you’re leaning back,” Oliver commented, raising his own eyebrow back at Sebastian.

Humming, pleased, Sebastian glanced over at Barry (Oliver was right) before fixing his gaze once more on the older male. “What are your intentions for my brother?”

“Seb...”

“No, Bear, let him answer this. You said he has a reputation, and as someone who has a very similar one, I’d like to know what he intends on doing to you,” Sebastian said. Barry quieted, letting Sebastian do as he pleased. Once Sebastian had his mind on something, it was hard to convince him otherwise.

“Not what you’re thinking,” Oliver said straight away. Sebastian was still hesitant. “I have slept around, there’s no denying that, but there’s something different with Barry. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but he makes me want to be a better person.”

Barry blushed hotly, and Sebastian smiled at the picture. Barry sat up suddenly, startling Sebastian. He hadn’t been expecting the quick movement from his twin. “I have an idea,” he said.

Sebastian snorted. “Think that was kind of obvious by the way you suddenly sat up, dear brother.”

Barry glared half-heartedly at Sebastian before relaxing his face. “Well, let’s be honest here, both of you are terrible when it comes to commitment.” Based on the sheepish expressions on the mentioned parties, Barry hit it right on the nose. “Why don’t we do something more...non-traditional? If it doesn’t work out, we can go back to how things are now.”

“What are you suggesting?” Oliver asked, concerned.

“Well...a polyamorous relationship?”

Both Oliver and Sebastian froze at the suggestion. Even so, Sebastian still took a minute to think it over. While he really did not care much for the thought of an exclusive relationship, what Barry was offering did sound tempting. It wasn’t necessarily the one-on-one type he was often terrified of messing up, but it was still something exclusive, and just for them. But there was one thing that Sebastian was hesitating on.

“Wouldn’t it be weird for us, Bear? Being related and all.”

Barry bit his bottom lip. “Well. It doesn’t have to be. We wouldn’t be the first to do something like this,” he said quietly. “Besides, you and I are closer than normal twins would be, given everything we’ve been through together. Also, we have Oliver in this, too, so it’s not like we’re dating each other or anything. And we don’t really have to do anything together, if you don’t want to. We could just as easily both just date Oliver.”

“I’m on board with whatever you two want,” Oliver spoke up, startling the two.

“We could try it,” Sebastian finally said, looking at Barry.

“Okay.” Barry was smiling. It was unfair how cute it was. “This way, all three of us are happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im needy and i love comments :D
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
